A power converter is a circuit that performs electrical power conversion between an input port and an output port by, for example, changing an AC input to a DC output or by changing from a DC input at one level to a DC output at another level. It does so while maintaining the output voltage within a given accuracy specification or range, making it easier for downstream components that are powered by the converter output to operate in a predictable fashion. The converter output voltage, however, exhibits a transient change referred to as undershoot, that is below the lower limit of the voltage accuracy specification, typically when the power converter is loaded abruptly. For example, undershoot occurs when a portable consumer electronics device is unplugged from its AC power adapter and is then plugged in. In addition, a power converter can also exhibit overshoot, which is a transient change in the output voltage that is higher than a specified upper accuracy limit. Overshoot typically occurs when the power converter is abruptly unloaded, e.g. when the AC power adapter output plug is removed from the portable device. Undershoot, especially, is a concern because if severe enough then it may essentially create a brownout situation in which the output voltage drops so much that the downstream components that are powered by the converter can no longer function predictably. Conventional techniques to relieve overshoot and/or undershoot of a switch mode power converter, for example, include using smaller phase inductance and larger filter capacitors in the power stage of the converter.